Play Time
by Zenro
Summary: Malice has lived at the palace in Toshima for about a month now, living as a pet for Gunji. What happens though when they start to like each other a little too much. GunjiXOC teaser.


A/N: This is a teaser for a fanfic I'm going to bring out around the middle of Feb or sooner, Not sure yet. I needed to see if I could actually wright a yaoi before hand. This is my first ever yaoi I have written and it takes place around the middie of the story. Please give your input.

* * *

"Ah, Gunji!" Malice cried as Gunji put his hands down Malice's pants and groped his cock.

"You're such a good Kitty, you stopped fighting me." Gunji chuckled as He let his fingers roam away from his cock and up Malice's bare chest.

"Gunji, don't tease!" Malice begged.

"Why not, I want to see my Kitty squirm." Malice gasped as Gunji started to toy with his already hard rosy buds. Moans escaped Malice's lips and Gunji worked his hands around his sensitive chest.

"Such a docile Kitty you are." Gunji purred as he climbed on top of Malice. Malice moaned when he felt his cock rub against Gunji's. Malice started thrusting up trying to get more friction between the two. "Does Kitty want to move this to the bed?"

"And this go fuck yourself moment is brought to you by Mc Donalds!"

"Well someone is eager." Gunji laughed as brought his hand to Malice's cock and began to stroke. Malice's hands began to strip Gunji of his blood red sweater that hung loosely from his shoulders. Gunji brought his hands away from his Kitty to remove the clothing. "Is Kitty sure he doesn't want to go to the bed? I don't want Kitty to complain that his back hurts after."

"That's going to happen anyways right?" Malice laughed. Gunji picked him up and laughed as Malice let out a soft groan as he sank into the bed. Gunji pulled off Malice's pants and boxers and began to remove his own clothing before he was stopped by two hands. Those hands began to finish the task of removing the pants. "Figures you went commando, you always do." Malice laughed as he discarded the pants and took Gunji's cock in his mouth. Running his tongue up the slit and toying with the head.

"Kitty's getting good at this." Gunji moaned and removed Malice from his cock so he could lay down. As soon as he did Malice was on him again, more eager than before. "What has gotten into Kitty today, usually I need to ask so nicely to get this kind of treatment." The only response he got was Malice going to the tip and slowly teasing it before taking him all in his mouth and letting out a deep moan, vibrating around Gunji's weeping cock. "Ah, Malice!" Gunji gasped and his hand in Malice's hair and came in his mouth. Malice swallowed Gunji's seeds, pulled his head up and passed Gunji a confused look. "What do you prefer Kitty?" Gunji asked, barely fazed by the events that just happened. "No I'm just a bit surprised. It's been a while since you called me by my ACTUAL name." Gunji smiled and pulled Malice into a deep kiss. His tongue explored Malice's mouth tasting himself. Malice's brain was in overdrive.

First Gunji takes him to the palace and treats him no better than a pet; calling him 'Kitty' instead of the name he gave himself and making him eat on the floor from dog dishes. Locked away in Gunji's room when he was out on his 'daily duties' as an Executioner. And let's not forget his 'desert' every night before he went to bed. Always making him wake up, his lower half in pain. Now everything was changing. Gunji was letting Malice sit at the table for food on a regular plate, he was free to roam the palace when Gunji was away and Gunji let him choose -to a point- when they would have sex. Malice was all the more willing to comply and Gunji was well aware of it. Malice was pulled from this thoughts when Gunji pulled out of the kiss and pinned Malice to the bed with his arms held above his head almost touching the head board. Gunji brought his face closer to Malice before he let his lips hover just above Malice's.

"You know, it's almost like you have bewitched me after all these days. I have fallen for you completely." Gunji whispered. A chill went up Malice's spine as those words ran their way through his mind. Gunji pulled back and stuck three fingers in front of Malice's mouth waiting for them to be slick with his saliva.

Malice took Gunji's fingers in his mouth and began massaging them with his tongue. Toying with each one individually before Gunji thought they were wet enough and pulled them out of his mouth with a 'pop'. Gunji slowly trailed his fingers to Malice's tight hole. Sticking the first one Gunji found it was hard for him to keep Malice still, he knew he was craving something bigger than just a finger but he would have to wait. Gunji entered the second finger and slowly scissor them Gunji knowing that his Kitty would get frustrated as he took his sweet time. As the third finger entered Malice he let out a moan and arched his back from the bed. "Gu-M-Master!"

He pulled his fingers from the Kitten who looked into his eyes with his dark red ones filled with lust. "What does me Kitten want?" Gunji said seductively.

"K-Kitty wants Master to take him." Malice always got like this when it came to Gunji pleasuring him. He turned into an obedient Kitten that craved the hands of his 'Master'.

"Kitty is always so cute when he gets like this" Gunji laughed as he positioned himself to enter his Kitten.

"What exactly do you want Kitty?"

"Kitty wants his Master t-to..."

"Come now Kitty. How can I know what you want when you don't tell me?" Gunji laughed

Finally Malice snapped. "I-Kitty wants Master to fuck him."

Just as the words passed his lips Gunji quickly thrust into him and waited for him to adjust. It didn't take as long as it used to and soon Malice was moving his hips to signal Gunji to get his ass in gear. Not long after Malice was moaning for Gunji to go faster.

"Ah! M-Master right there!"

Gunji knew he had hit his Kittens sweet spot. He began to trust harder into that spot. He soon felt Malice's muscles start to tighten as he started to get closer and closer to his release as Gunji pounded into his prostate.

"M-Master I'm-" Malice came all over his own and Gunji's chest. Soon after Gunji came inside of Malice letting out a low groan.

When he pulled out Malice felt only a little but pain was soon it was forgotten as Gunji began to rub Malice's inner thighs making his way up to his still semi-hard cock. "M-Master what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like? I'm returning the favor from before." Gunji slowly moved his way down to Malice's cock taking time to clean off some of the cum from Malice's chest. Once Gunji actually got to Malice's cock it was fully hard again. Malice shuddered as Gunji softly blew cold air onto the tip. "Master don't tease!" Gunji laughed softly as he slowly licked up his Kitten's cock. "And why not?" Gunji laughed as he pulled his tongue away and once again blew at the tip.

"Please Master. Please don't tease me like this."

"Well, since you asked so nice."

Gunji lowered his head and took Malice into his mouth and began to tease the organ with his tongue.

"Master, please!"

Malice was in the highest point of pleasure and could see stars dancing before his eyes. Gunji watched his pet squirm as he tried to fight off the release he knew was coming. Soon Malice cried out as he came into his Master's mouth. Gunji swallowed his seeds before he came up and lay down beside his Kitten and pulled the covers over them. Malice panting, trying to catch his breath from all that just happened. "Master?"

Gunji chuckled. "Yes Kitty?"

"I love you." Malice cuddled into Gunji's chest as the words came out, scared to watch the man's face in case his love was rejected.

Gunji just pulled Malice closer into him. "I love you too Malice." Malice looked up and Gunji quickly claimed his lips once more, sharing the flavor of Malice's own seeds. Gunji pulled away and brought Malice into a deep hug. "Let's get some sleep; I might take you out with me into the city tomorrow!"

Malice gave a soft laugh at the level of Gunji's excitement over the idea that crossed his mind.

"Nighty-night Gunji." Malice cuddled in closer to Gunji as he drifted slowly asleep.


End file.
